


Over the Rainbow

by GuineapigQueen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Humor, Child Loss, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Healing, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Unconventional Families, Unplanned Pregnancy, bok and heebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: There is sometimes a rainbow after a storm.Kyuhyun refuses to heal from old wounds, stuck in his own miserable self-made rut with only Yesung willing to put up with him.A wedding, an encounter with Kim Heechul and Yesung's ever-patient presence force Kyuhyun to face his past and finally begin to build a future.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Dark Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so, I don't normally write for this fandom, I just felt very drawn to write this story. I tag everything, so read the tags and proceed with caution. If this isn't your thing, that's cool, just move along. If you're keen to read, cool, hope you enjoy your stay :)
> 
> To all my SP readers, Hi, I hope you'll give this a go even though it's a totally different story. It's totally a me story and isn't too different from my SP stuff in terms of themes or my writing style. Just some different characters. If you aren't interested in reading this, that's cool. There'll be some new SP stuff coming out later this month :)
> 
> SO this fic involves the loss of a child and former Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi. PLEASE don't take this as me hating on Zhou Mi or bashing him, I just needed Kyuhyun to have an ex that he doesn't see anymore. I tried to be as kind to Zhou Mi as possible. I'm aware that gay marriage isn't a thing in South Korea and that gay people face a lot of discrimination and challenges, I guess I'm asking you to suspend your disbelief here. Also, I'm not Korean and didn't want to use the honorifics system as I was afraid that I might misappropriate it or get it wrong. So I wrote dialogue that felt more natural to me, I hope that its okay to read. This fic has some angst elements but I think it's more on the side of dark humor. Some bad things happen to Kyuhyun, but this story is about him learning to heal. So I hope anyone who diesn't like angst can push through and enjoy. 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this story enjoys it, and enjoy SJ's comeback today! <3

Kyuhyun grunts in annoyance as he scrolls past another pregnancy announcement on his Facebook newsfeed. He barely even knows the person, from his old job maybe? Or a college friend? He can't remember, it's not the point anyway. He's sick of people acting so  _ happy  _ on social media. If he sees one more baby post he night scream. He resists the urge to throw his phone across the room.

"Let's go out tonight, Kyuhyun?" Suggests his long-suffering roommate Yesung. He clearly picked up on Kyuhyun's sour mood after looking at his phone "let's have a break from social media and go talk to some real people."

"Your attempts to set me up with your weird work friends are pathetic" Kyuhyun grumbles in response. This is like water off a duck's back for Yesung, who is used to Kyuhyun's prickly demeanor. 

"Nobody is trying to set you up with anybody" Yesung tells him "you're miserable regardless of your relationship status." 

"Then stop asking me to socialise" he says, still glaring at his phone screen. 

"I just wanted you to meet some more friends" Yesung says "or call Donghae, or  _ someone. _ "

"You're impossible" Kyuhyun groans "I just want to be alone."

"Kyuhyun" Yesung says softly, more kindly "it's been  _ years.  _ You need to start living again."

Kyuhyun doesn't answer him. Just storms off in a huff. He doesn't get into these things with Yesung for a reason. He's grateful for everything that Yesung has done for him but he doesn't want to get into his stagnant emotions. 

Yesung cares a lot, clearly and Kyuhyun probably doesn't deserve it. It was Yesung who took him in when his relationship fell apart. It's not charity now of course, now they live together as roommates officially. The apartment is both of theirs and Kyuhyun pays his share of the rent and utilities. But it started out as Kyuhyun having no job, no boyfriend and nowhere to go. 

It wasn't really anyone's fault that things went so wrong, even if Kyuhyun blames himself every day. Kyuhyun had a nice life, he was in a happy relationship and they were going to have a baby. They were young, and extremely surprised but they were happy. They wanted the baby and couldn't wait to meet him. His boyfriend, Zhou Mi, was a chinese expat he'd met through work. Zhou Mi intended to stay in Korea to be with Kyuhyun. They were probably going to get married, they were having a baby and Kyuhyun felt his life was right where he wanted it to be. 

And then it all ended. Kyuhyun was driving home from work, seven months pregnant. He wasn't finding much difficulty working into the third trimester. He was thinking, vaguely, that the seatbelt was uncomfortable around his belly and that having a baby bump was just a whole new experience for him. The thoughts were interrupted by blinding lights and the loudest crash Kyuhyun has ever heard in his life. Kyuhyun didn't know it but he'd just been in a catastrophic car accident. He wasn't at fault, the other driver had been drinking and came out of nowhere but Kyuhyun was definitely caught in the crossfire. 

Kyuhyun doesn't remember anything after the impact, but the baby died instantly. Kyuhyun was barely conscious, all his injuries internal. Broken ribs, collapsed lungs, fractured pelvis, which was bleeding internally, a broken foot and a head injury. Kyuhyun couldn't comprehend any of it as he was in a medically induced coma. Zhou Mi was by his side through this, already having lost his child and not knowing whether his partner was going to survive. Kyuhyun can't imagine how awful it must have felt. Zhou Mi hadn't left then and Kyuhyun doesn't think he had any intention to at that point. He doesn't think either of them predicted how sour things were going to get between them. 

Kyuhyun woke up very injured and no longer pregnant. It was the worst day of his life. He and Zhou Mi had had a son, born still and via emergency c-section as the doctors tried to save Kyuhyun's battered lungs. He had just wanted to curl up and die. What was the point of anything if his son was dead? Why heal and try to rebuild when all of the baby things around their apartment were now just empty reminders.

Kyuhyun went through the motions of rehab. Zhou Mi still supported him the whole way. Kyuhyun didn't want to get better really, but there wasn't much else to do. He had to stop working because his injuries were major and they were not going to heal overnight. Kyuhyun was mostly stuck at home, drowning in depression. 

He shut Zhou Mi out and started drinking more. It happened slowly, over many months. But Kyuhyun became unlovable and Zhou Mi had to get out. Kyuhyun's depression is suffocating. Everything reminded Zhou Mi of the baby and the life they'd lost. He couldn't stand it, so he left. He went back to China, desperate to be with his family. And Kyuhyun had ended up at Yesung's apartment. 

They'd fallen into the pattern they have now. Yesung, formerly a withdrawn and shy person, tries to force Kyuhyun to get out in the world. Kyuhyun tells him no and spends his nights drinking and gaming. Kyuhyun has a job now, his injuries are mostly healed (well they're as healed as they're going to get, the sites of his broken bones hurt still sometimes and he has nasty scars all over his stomach but this is what healed looks like.) He kind of just walks aimlessly through his life. He makes enough money to pay his rent, he spends his time drinking too much, alone and rejecting poor Yesung's offers. He's not sure what else he can do at this point. He doesn't want to have another baby. He wants the son he lost. He wants to know who that person was to be. Even if he and Zhou Mi were destined to split up, he wants to be raising his child. He'd be nearly a kindergartner now. But all Kyuhyun has is his ultrasound pictures and pictures taken of him while he was pregnant. He keeps the ultrasound pictures framed all around his room. Determined not to forget the son that was taken from him. Determined to keep him in his life. 

It's all Kyuhyun's got, at the end of the day.

—

Kyuhyun sits down with a beer after work. Splaying himself on the couch at least until Yesung gets home and he has to share the space. If Yesung doesn't pester him too much tonight he might spend the evening with him. Despite the bickering they get along well and Kyuhyun does like spending time with him when he's in a good mood. 

He's maybe halfway through the bottle when Yesung walks through the door. Yesung is still wearing his suit from the days work and he puts down his bag by the door. Both Kyuhyun and Yesung are in IT but they work for different companies. But they're both required to wear suits to work and look the part in the rat race. Kyuhyun is now in oversized clothes, changing into comfortable clothes after work. Yesung greets him, before slipping into his bedroom to change. 

Kyuhyun is honestly kind of sloppy when he's not at work. He never really had any motivation to lose his baby weight. He probably lost some of it naturally but he hasn't looked after himself since. He doesn't exercise, he drinks too often, eats terribly and as a result is a little chubby. He doesn't bother to diet, he just wears baggy clothes to cover it up. Yesung doesn't bug him about it, thankfully. Yesung was called chubby his whole childhood so Yesung doesn't do the same to Kyuhyun. 

Yesung emerges from his room, dressed in equally oversized clothing. Only it swims on him in ways it doesn't on Kyuhyun. Yesung may have been chubby as a child but he's super skinny now. He probably has a complex about it but Kyuhyun doesn't push to ask him. He doesn't want Yesung poking around in his business so he doesn't poke around in Yesung's. 

"I guess we're staying in then" Yesung says, flopping down onto the couch. 

"If you want to hang out with me, then, yes" Kyuhyun replies. 

"I do, do you wanna order in?" He asks "I'm starving."

"You missed lunch at work again, didn't you?" Kyuhyun asks him.

"It's so easy to do when clients are breathing down your neck" Yesung groans.

"I get it" Kyuhyun replies "we can order in."

"A perfect evening for two bachelors" Yesung laments. Kyuhyun personally isn't lamenting, he likes being alone but Yesung has been painfully single the whole time Kyuhyun has known him. He supposes that might make you long for your other half.

"Speaking of" Yesung continues "Leeteuk and Kangin's wedding."

"What about it?" Kyuhyun asks.

Leeteuk is one of Kyuhyun's oldest friends. He's sort of more like a big brother to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun has known Leeteuk since childhood and Leeteuk has always looked out for him just like a brother would. He's been dating Kangin since college and the two of them have been important support systems for Kyuhyun through these difficult times. 

It took them awhile to get engaged but Kyuhyun was genuinely happy when they did. It was one of the few times he was genuinely happy to see his friends achieve a milestone he never got instead of feeling spiteful.

Kangin and Leeteuk have been saving for years for their perfect wedding and they've made a trip out of it. A few days of partying and a bachelor party and a few days to prepare for the ceremony. Leeteuk and Kangin will be staying on for their honeymoon but Kyuhyun, like most people invited, will be going back to reality once the big day is over. 

Kyuhyun really isn't keen for the whole trip away thing but he knows he would be an asshole if he bailed. Leeteuk is like his brother and Kyuhyun can't break his heart like that. He thinks Leeteuk is probably the only person he'd go out of his comfort zone like this for. 

"You need to behave," Yesung says, breaking Kyuhyun from his reverie.

"I will" Kyuhyun huffs.

"You need to try to be positive" Yesung continues "be social and friendly to people you don't know. You really can't ruin this for Leeteuk and Kangin."

"I  _ won't _ " Kyuhyun hisses "I would never ruin Leeteuk and Kangin's wedding."

"I hope not" Yesung tells him "I just wanted to remind you, you really need to be more pleasant to people, even if it's just for those few days."

"I can be pleasant" Kyuhyun grumbles.

"Prove it to me" Yesung grins cheekily. 

—


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's how Kyuhyun finds himself in a car with Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin and Kim Heechul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read the tags. This chapter is mostly humorous although.

That's how Kyuhyun finds himself in a car with Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin and Kim Heechul. The latter being the only person coming on the trip that Kyuhyun hasn't met before in some capacity. Kim Heechul is a college friend of Leeteuk's that Kyuhyun has only heard about before. He thinks they were close in college but drifted as they both entered the workforce. Kyuhyun is happy that they're reuniting again but he's a little uncomfortable with a stranger's thigh pressed up against his own for a several hours long drive. 

That and Kim Heechul has a very dominant personality. Kyuhyun can tell straight away, he's loud and his aura dwarfs somebody shy like Yesung's. He's mostly talking to Leeteuk and Kangin. He thinks they're talking about a party they all went to at college. Kyuhyun is younger than everyone in this car and was underage when all this partying occurred. While Kyuhyun knows Leeteuk was like any normal young adult in college and absolutely did his fair share of partying Kyuhyun still finds it hard to shake his responsible big brother image. 

"You know I'm not the most social person either" Yesung says in a soft tone that is only for Kyuhyun. Yesung is great at talking so quietly that only the intended hears him.

"Obviously" Kyuhyun replies with a scoff.

"What I mean is, I'm shy but I'm going to really try and engage with everyone" Yesung continues "I'm gonna try hard for Leeteuk and Kangin. Don't be lazy just cause it's easy, Kyu." 

"I'm not lazy" Kyuhyun frowns.

"You're the laziest man I know," Yesung says with a laugh.

"I'll try, okay. But I won't negotiate with the swimming stuff" Kyuhyun grumbles. 

Kyuhyun doesn't like anything that involves taking clothes off. Partially because he isn't exactly happy about his weight. But it's deeper than that. He has scars on his lower abdomen from the surgeries after the accident, as well as a c-section scar that never faded because of all the trauma. He doesn't like the scars as it is, but a c-section scar when you haven't got a baby? Kyuhyun finds that especially hard to live with. He definitely doesn't want to show anyone. His body bears the scars of someone who has been pregnant too, faded silvery stretch marks and looser skin around the belly. No, Kyuhyun doesn't want to show anyone what's underneath his clothes. Not for anything or anyone. 

"Just keep your shirt on" Yesung encourages "I won't push you." 

"As long as nobody makes me take it off" Kyuhyun says "I'll play ball."

"I'm glad" Yesung beams "let's just have fun."

"Yeah" Kyuhyun sighs "...fun." 

By the time they get to the hotel Kyuhyun is already exhausted. He and Yesung are sharing a room, and they take their time unpacking. By the time they're settled it's time for dinner. The plan is dinner and drinks.

Kyuhyun is so tired he doesn't think he can face it. 

"I need a nap," he says to Yesung, who frowns.

"You're going against your word already" Yesung scolds.

"I'm not" Kyuhyun promises "I just need a nap, I'll do everything else with the group, I swear."

"You better" Yesung says seriously "we have breakfast booked for tomorrow. You better be there and full of morning sunshine."

"I'll be there" Kyuhyun tells him "I just need to recharge my batteries tonight."

—

Yesung is up in time for breakfast. He pokes Kyuhyun who is about to tell him to go away until he remembers where they are and why. His foggy brain remembers his promise and he imagines the disappointed look on both Leeteuk and Kangin's faces if he flakes out on them. He sighs and rolls over, kicking off the covers.

"Alright, alright" he says, waving Yesung off. 

He stops to look at Yesung who is already dressed and seems to have done his hair. Kyuhyun is a heavy sleeper, he's not surprised Yesung's morning movements didn't wake him.

Yesung is wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Bright floral patterns and all. While it's not like Yesung never wears colours this is rather obnoxiously in your face for him. Kyuhyun snorts.

"You look like a divorced dad" he jokes "trying to appeal to your sullen kids on holiday."

"That's not far off from reality" Yesung retorts "minus the divorce and you're my kid."

"I'm not a kid" Kyuhyun says, but he smiles as he does "let me go get dressed."

Kyuhyun's idea of being put together is baggy jeans and an oversized white shirt. He doesn't bother fixing his hair. They might end up going swimming anyway. Yesung doesn't comment on this when he emerges from the bathroom. He's probably just happy that Kyuhyun has agreed to come. 

"Are you gonna order real food, or just mimosas?" Kyuhyun teases Yesung as they head downstairs to the hotel restaurant. 

"The breakfast of champions" Yesung jokes "no, imagine the look on Teuk's face if I didn't order any food." 

"You're totally right" Kyuhyun agrees, Leeteuk is like a mum and he'll always be trying to feed you. "You don't have to tell me twice to eat" Kyuhyun shrugs. 

"I'm glad that's one thing I don't have to nag you about" Yesung agrees as they walk through the restaurant doors.

They spot their party immediately. Leeteuk and Kangin are also wearing obnoxious Hawaiian shirts. Heechul's long hair flows in the wind like some kind of majestic mane. Ryeowook waves at them eagerly. Kyuhyun could spot them a mile away. They're all a very eccentric bunch but Kyuhyun supposes it's not like he'd ever fit in amongst normal people anyway. Leeteuk's side has Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul, Sungmin and Ryeowook. Kangin's has Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Shindong. This is more of a formality though, bar Heechul, as all men have known one another since college. The exception being Leeteuk and Kyuhyun, who are more like cousins. 

"You made it!" Leeteuk says excitedly "I missed you last night."

"I tried" Yesung offers feebly "he said he was too tired."

"I just needed a rest after traveling, I'm here now and I will be until you two ride off into the sunset on your honeymoon" Kyuhyun tries to assure Leeteuk. He has no intentions of ruining one of the most important milestones of Leeteuk's life even if it means he has to socialise more than he'd like to. 

Kyuhyun orders a full English breakfast. He figures that he's on holiday, why the hell not order something different. Yesung looks at all the grease like it's toxic waste but that's never put Kyuhyun off his food, ever. Whatever, Kyuhyun isn't the only one eating grease this morning anyway. Kyuhyun silently wonders if maybe some people are hungover from whatever bar they hit last night. Leeteuk and Ryeowook both have the irritating quality of being chipper in the mornings. Like not even a hangover can steal their sunshine. 

"Your friends are getting married, why do you have a face like a slapped arse?" Heechul directs at Kyuhyun. 

"That's just my face" Kyuhyun deadpans.

"Kyuhyun's had kinda a rough time Heechul, just let him be" Leeteuk says quietly to Heechul. He probably thinks Kyuhyun can't hear them but Kyuhyun's just an expert at ignoring foolery. 

"Kyuhyun's been having a hard time for  _ years  _ now" Yesung drawls in annoyance. 

Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes back at Yesung. He's not getting into this over breakfast. 

"He's not a morning person" Kangin offers. 

"I'm not a people person" Kyuhyun grumbles. 

"That's obvious," Heechul says under his breath.

Kyuhyun ignores him and goes back to shovelling eggs in his mouth. Heechul seems desperate to salvage the party atmosphere so he straightens up his spine and begins to talk loudly in that extroverted way he does. 

"Cocktails by the beach sounds great, huh?" Heechul says, trying to hype them up. It works, mostly. Kyuhyun just ignores the buzzing excitement. 

"I can't wait" Ryeowook grins. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends.


	3. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up to see Heechul emerging from the spray. He looks like something out of a teen movie. A sexy-surfer type, his long hair definitely helping this image come to life in Kyuhyun's head. He sighs and turns back to his book. Perfect-looking people are the most boring, he thinks to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun forgets his inhabitions at Leeteuk and Kangin's bachelor party.

Kyuhyun doesn't swim but he does take up the cocktails on the beach part. He lays on a beach chair, underneath an umbrella with a mimosa (Yesung's recommendation, Kyuhyun will take anything with alcohol content) and a book. He has to admit, it's kinda nice. It's relaxing in a way that Kyuhyun has not felt for a long time. He doesn't think he'll go in the water today, but he doesn't mind. He has his book and he can watch his friends enjoying the sea. There's a pun about Donghae in the sea somewhere but Kyuhyun can't be bothered to think of it. Shindong will probably come up with it. 

People have been in and out to come talk to him. Leeteuk on his way back from the bar, Yesung generously offered to buy him a drink and Donghae came to ask about his book. Which Kyuhyun knows was just Donghae being nice, he doubts Donghae really gives a shit about the crime noir novel Kyuhyun is reading. Kyuhyun isn't even sure if he does, really but books are a great way to avoid talking to other people. So Kyuhyun reads it regardless. 

He looks up to see Heechul emerging from the spray. He looks like something out of a teen movie. A sexy-surfer type, his long hair definitely helping this image come to life in Kyuhyun's head. He sighs and turns back to his book.  _ Perfect-looking people are the most boring,  _ he thinks to himself. 

Heechul gives him a nod as he walks past, water droplets still dripping down his back and chest, before making his way to the bar. Kyuhyun nods back, before leaning over to grab his glass and taking a long, hearty sip of his mimosa. Yesung is right, it doesn't taste bad at all. It's nice but maybe for his next drink Kyuhyun will go for something stronger. 

He downs the rest of the mimosa quickly, he's an avid wine drinker anyway, so the champagne aftertaste doesn't bother him. He likes orange juice well enough but nothing really beats a good wine on its own. He thinks that he might try and put Yesung onto one if they end up going out tonight. He's pretty sure Leeteuk and Kangin intend to use every day they're out here to the maximum. The only time Kyuhyun thinks they won't be partying is the night before the ceremony. 

By the time Heechul is back Kyuhyun is placing his empty glass in the sand. He'll bring it back to the bar when he goes for whatever his next drink will be. What he doesn't expect is Heechul sitting down next to him on one of the vacant chairs. 

"Oh good" he says "you're finished. I got you another, I don't know what you like though so I… guessed" he says with a small laugh. His smile meets his eyes in a way Kyuhyun envies.

"You really didn't have to" Kyuhyun replies "but thank you." He will never say no to a free drink. 

"It's a margarita," Heechul says, handing Kyuhyun the glass. "I think that's pretty standard for a holiday right?" 

"I'm not a very picky drinker," Kyuhyun admits, "but thanks, it's definitely stronger than what Yesung recommended to me."

"Mimosa's are good for holidays too" Heechul says "but wine hangovers are nasty."

"Depends on the wine" Kyuhyun shrugs "cheap wine, definitely."

"Well I hope you paid for the good stuff" Heechul says, laughing. Kyuhyun is kind of surprised that Heechul wants to spend time with him after breakfast but Kyuhyun gives him a break. He gives the guy another chance. 

"Yeah, there shouldn't be any shitty champagne at a wedding" Kyuhyun replies. 

"I do like the cocktails by the beach theme though" Heechul says "this is way better than some formal thing."

"I agree" Kyuhyun says "I don't think I would've done the beach, but I would spend my money on food and wine for sure. Everything else could be laid back."

"You're not married, right?" Heechul asks "I know you and Yesung are joined at the hip but I didn't think literally married."

"I'm not married" Kyuhyun clarifies "I'm Yesung's annoying kid, according to him. Leeteuk's my real dad though" he jokes.

"If I didn't know it, I'd believe he was your brother or something… not that you look alike, but the way he talks to you. He values you a lot" Heechul says. 

"Leeteuk's like my older brother, I wouldn't know what to do without him" Kyuhyun nods, hoping his tone conveys the respect that he feels. 

"So, you're not married but you've planned your wedding anyway" Heechul jokes.

"Not really" Kyuhyun shrugs "I had ideas. But I'm not going to get married. I've decided."

"You've still got plenty of time to find your whoever" Heechul shrugs, perhaps missing the point a little. Kyuhyun doesn't elaborate. 

"Marriage is expensive nonsense anyway" Heechul tells him "I'd rather spend the money on my house or a holiday."

"Yeah" Kyuhyun sighs, deciding to change the subject "what are you drinking? I forgot to ask."

"It's a cosmo" Heechul says with a laugh "I know Leeteuk won't tease me for drinking girly drinks."

"I don't think many people on this trip would" Kyuhyun says "Leeteuk's whole thing was he wanted to be drinking cocktails out of a coconut on a beach. I don't think anyone's judging you."

"Everyone seems nice" Heechul agrees "how come you're not swimming?"

"I don't like the ocean" Kyuhyun lies. 

"Yet you paid to be here" Heechul jibes.

"Anything for Leeteuk" Kyuhyun replies "I owe him."

"You know, I do too" Heechul replies "he's such a good guy. I wonder how many people he's helped out over the last ten years or so."

"You owe him money?" Kyuhyun asks, unable to quiet his curiosity. 

"No, he helped me through a really hard time in college" Heechul explained "I was in a car accident."

Kyuhyun's heart skips a beat at even the slight mention of the topic. He regrets asking, but he's opened a whole other can of worms now.

"I'm okay now," Heechul continues, "it was a car fault, so like nobody was driving dangerously. I just got unlucky. I shattered my leg and it just felt like my world was ending. Leeteuk helped me see a light at the end of the tunnel. That my leg would eventually heal and I'd get my freedom back again."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Kyuhyun replies sincerely.

"I mean, it was a dark time but… I got some great things out of it. I got my cat, my relationship with Leeteuk was strengthened… it worked out I guess" Heechul shrugs. "My leg hurts sometimes but it's not all the time. I'm happy with what I have."

"I like cats" Kyuhyun says "is he cute?"

"Oh, he's a  _ model,"  _ Heechul says enthusiastically before pulling out his phone to show Kyuhyun pictures.

—

Tonight is  _ the  _ night. While they've been day drinking, brunching and swimming in the ocean (well, not Kyuhyun) it's all been mostly casual. Now, tonight is the bachelor party. Sort of, it's not a traditional one in the sense that the two grooms are in separate parties. They're all going out together at Leeteuk and Kangin's request. They've been together forever and they don't really see the point in spending the last night before they're married separately. Kyuhyun can agree with that, if the person he has the most fun with is his other half they might as well spend that time together. Plus, they're all friends anyway, so there's no real divide. It's just a bunch of friends having a night clubbing together, which is exactly what Leeteuk and Kangin wanted. 

He's actually tried to look put together tonight. Not because he feels he'll pick up, but he knows Leeteuk will want photos. He'll want nice photos, maybe some with just himself and Kyuhyun and he'll want everyone looking nice in them. Kyuhyun gets it. If it was his wedding he'd want nice photos with all his wedding party and friends too. But Zhou Mi would never have let him look anything other than handsome anyway. Times have really changed. 

"You made an effort," Yesung observes. 

"I wanted Leeteuk to have nice photos," Kyuhyun explains.

"You look nice" Yesung says with a smile "it'll be fun."

"I'm gonna be good" Kyuhyun tells him "I'll drink responsibly."

"Just stop before you get sad," Yesung advises.

Kyuhyun fully intends to as they leave their room together. He usually drinks alone, or just with Yesung. So he's not sure how he'll go in a club, out with people. He hopes that he won't be the kind of drunk who ruins everyone's night out, but if he drinks himself to oblivion he's sure his emotions will get the better of him. He doesn't want to cry in front of his friends but it's hard when all the memories of the accident come back. No, he has to behave and reign it in. Be a fun drunk. He can do that, he's sure.

But when they get to the club and get a few drinks into them it all goes out the window. Kyuhyun can't say no to a free drink and everyone is apparently feeling generous. Kyuhyun has bought a round too, he's not totally a leech. But he's accepted a drink from Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul and Siwon. More keep coming and Kyuhyun doesn't say no. He's having fun with his friends though. A bit sloppy but still buzzed and having fun. His inhibitions are lowered for the first time out with a group in a while. He does something he hasn't done in years - dance. 

First he and Yesung are dragged out by Ryeowook and Donghae. Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin and the others are already out there. Kyuhyun doesn't really need convincing, not with this much alcohol in his system. At first it's harmless, just some drunk dorks dancing but Yesung and Ryeowook are pairing off and Kyuhyun finds himself opposing Heechul. 

Heechul looks incredible, like he has this whole damn trip but he scrubs up extra nice tonight. Half his long dark hair in a ponytail and the other half gracing his shoulders elegantly. He's wearing tight black jeans that hug his figure flatteringly, a white button up and a blazer with floral patterns all over it. It's much louder and eccentric than anything Kyuhyun would ever wear but on Heechul it's perfect. Kyuhyun can't stop himself from looking. 

Kyuhyun takes Heechul up to the bar, both their bodies brushing up close. Kyuhyun resists the urge to take his hand. 

"What do you want?" Kyuhyun asks him "on me."

Heechul has already brought Kyuhyun two drinks, it's time Kyuhyun evens the score. 

"Sex on the beach" Heechul deadpans before choking out in laughter. Kyuhyun bursts out too as they giggle together like schoolboys. 

"Actually?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Yep, I've always wanted to try it" Heechul affirms.

"The drink or the act?" Kyuhyun teases. 

"Both but the drink will do for now" Heechul retorts. 

"Okay" Kyuhyun replies, approaching the bar with a smile "sex on the beach please,  _ two." _

Both Heechul and Kyuhyun giggle as he pays the poor bartender. 

"You're younger than me but you're looking like total sugar daddy material right now" Heechul says, his eyes raking Kyuhyun's figure up and down.

"Yeah right" Kyuhyun snorts, finding it unlikely that anyone would find him attractive.

"No, honestly" Heechul says, his voice softening and his eyes darkening "you're really hot." 

"You're really hot too," Kyuhyun replies, realizing that this could actually go somewhere. 

The bartender finally hands them their drinks and Kyuhyun floats back to the dancefloor dreamily. If he weren't so drunk he might question his decisions more. But instead he drinks more, dances with Heechul and ends up back at his room. Heechul in tow, both laughing like maniacs between frantic kisses. Kyuhyun can't even bring himself to care that Heechul is seeing him naked, belly and all or if Yesung happens to return home and see. 

—

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
